1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fillet weld tracing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When fillet welding of materials is to be performed by arranging the materials to be welded in parallel and stepwise to each other (for example, lapping two sheets of plate or inserting a smaller size pipe into a larger pipe), irregular gaps often arise, due to working deformations or to thermal expansion caused by the heat of welding, between the materials to be welded. Therefore, the aiming spot of the welding torch is required to be changed whenever such a gap occurs. When the welding operation proceeds with a fixed aiming spot for the torch without so changing the aiming spot for the torch in accordance with the change of the condition of a gap, it is feared that the bead of the weld may be offset to either side of the materials to be welded or separately fused with each of the materials to be welded.